


the bachelorette

by essentialolive



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialolive/pseuds/essentialolive
Summary: Y/N makes a difficult choice in the final episode of Coruscant's biggest reality show.
Relationships: Mace Windu/Reader, Yoda/Reader
Kudos: 3





	the bachelorette

You had put on your favorite ballgown, one from the Kinzstyle Outlet. Your makeup was done professionally. So was your hair. You felt the most beautiful you had in years—since...the accident...

It was the final episode of this season of Coruscant’s new top reality show: The Bachelorette. And, well,  _ you  _ were  _ the _ bachelorette. 

The host, Slavin, looked at you. He spoke into his microphone: “Y/N...the time has come for you to choose. All of the galaxy is watching this live. Who will be this season’s winner of The Bachelorette...Yoda...or Mace?”

You sighed. 

Yoda was wise, old, and green. He spoke in an odd dialect, but also seemed homophobic, which was ideal for a show for straight people such as the Bachelorette.

However, Mace Windu gave you the vibes of a famous movie star. With his shiny bald head, he seemed like the type that could star in all genres of film. Plus, he looked great in purple. 

“Hello? Y/N?” Slavin called out again. “Have you come to your decision? You must choose.”

“I know…” You say. Then, you look at Yoda. “I’m sorry, Yoda, you are a great man, but I must follow my heart. I am sure that you understand that.” He gave a sad nod as you looked at Mace.

“I choose you, Mace Windu. I love you.”


End file.
